


What You Do To Me

by byunandyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Anal Plugs, Crown Prince Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, King Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Porn with Feelings, RoyalAUChallenge, Shameless Smut, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: Chanyeol had no idea it would be that hard to remain calm when his lovely omega Baekhyun agreed to pose for his next drawing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is actually my first work that will go public and i'm extremely nervous
> 
> i got inspired by that one prom dress i saw online and knew i had to incorporate it into this fic ><
> 
> it was a challenge to fit everything in 1.5k but i hope i did i good job on that
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this :) ♡

Chanyeol loved art ever since he was a child.

He loved how the lines he created with a simple pencil turned into a masterpiece with meaningful, deep stories that portrayed his soul.

He loved the compliments he received, the fame he got when other Kings and Queens practically begged him for a painting.

More than anything, Chanyeol loved how his paintings came to life whenever he used the finest set of acrylic paint, made especially for him upon his request.

But that changed when he met him.

Baekhyun.

The delightful, gorgeous omega he met at an annual ball he had been invited to. A true beauty, an angel that came to this sinful world, gifting Chanyeol something he wouldn't dare to ask - being his mate. 

Baekhyun, the Crown Prince from a kingdom far away, situated on an island, surrounded by clear blue water that mirrored the clouds. People there had blue eyes and iridescent, pale, glowing skin, unblemished by the harsh sun.

And Baekhyun was the only one who caught Chanyeol’s attention, who made his heart beat faster, his eyes swell with unconditioned, undenying love for the little timid omega who stood at the ball, dressed in the finest silk, shoulders exposed and decorated with gems and pearls. Hair pushed away from his face, revealing a set of piercing, icy blue eyes, a thin nose and rosy red lips, so delectable and inviting.

Baekhyun was quiet, extremely shy around Chanyeol no matter how hard the young King tried to coax him to open up, remaining an unreachable prize that nature gave him.

It took months of living together, giving shy glances to each other and spending sleepless nights talking near the waterfall for Baekhyun to finally let Chanyeol touch and kiss him.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun was a flower - soft and reaching towards him when the taller showered Baekhyun with love and affection, blooming when bathed with attention.

More than that, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol’s drawings. He could spend hours sitting next to his new piece, noticing every little detail, every little line that was precisely drawn by Chanyeol’s hand, how many nights he spent here, perfecting everything until presenting it was presented to the world.

It was around that time when Chanyeol noticed he worked faster with Baekhyun simply being around him. He began to ask his lover, his soft, gentle husband to sit near him when he drew.

But he couldn’t take his eyes away from Baekhyun when the latter complied. Something about Baekhyun, sitting quietly on a chair, dressed in a nightgown made Chanyeol want to forever imprint him on a canvas.

He ordered special acrylic paints from abroad, infused with real gold, pearl dust and nectar from cherry blossoms to be delivered to him, and the only problem that remained was asking Baekhyun to pose for him.

His lover was shy, raised on a lonely island with overprotective parents that wouldn’t allow him to travel outside because of fear. Chanyeol let Baekhyun know how much beauty was hidden from him by taking the smaller to every trip, pleased to see an excited Baekhyun looking out of the plane window.

When Chanyeol eventually asked him about the painting, Baekhyun shyly nodded, cheeks tinted with a cherry red, as usual.

The candle flames danced and reflected on the bathroom walls, giving the room a mysterious and sultry atmosphere. The soft splashing of water from their giant bathtub was nothing compared to the scene that was happening right now.

Chanyeol is shirtless, back muscles rolling under the glistening skin as he tries to set up his canvas and places little jars of custom paint near him. 

“You ready, my love?” his voice is nothing but low, honey-like nectar, dripping with sultriness, making Baekhyun shudder and tremble, his feet already in the water. “You don’t have to sit still. Move, do anything your heart desires,” Chanyeol smiles at him, earning a shy glance in return.

Baekhyun is dressed in an almost transparent, silky fabric wrapped around his slender frame, tightening around the waist; the slits on the fabric going up high, showing his milky thighs rubbed in lavender oil with glitter to shine under the dim candlelight. He has gems carefully and meticulously glued on the skin of his exposed shoulders, his constellation drawn on his neck, face littered in little diamonds and gold chains. 

Baekhyun is breathtaking.

He sits on a little built-in stool and lets the fabric float on the surface of the water, exposing even more skin to Chanyeol who’s trying to focus on preparing the canvas and letting out calming pheromones for his omega. 

Baekhyun grabs the edge of the tub with one hand as the other busies itself with picking up cherry blossoms and putting them in his hair to accentuate the intricate hairstyle he has.

Chanyeol begins with a light sketch, the omega completely ignoring him as the water relaxes his tensed limbs and prepares him for what’s coming next. 

Chanyeol then begins painting and nods at Baekhyun who proceeds to act without the need to be asked twice.

His hands reach for the box standing near the tub and take out something Chanyeol can’t really see with his side vision. The omega then puts a hand behind his back and pushes the fabric away, untying the bow that cinched in his waist, making the material to only hold on to his shoulders. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun quietly peeks from the tub at Chanyeol who only hums in response, fingers now coated with paint. “Am I allowed to do it?”

“Do it, my flower,” Chanyeol looks up and tries to memorize the expression on his omega’s face as he proceeds to put in the glass plug with a heart on the end inside, eyes scrunched up, mouth agape, lips covered in a thin coat of cherry lip gloss he loves so much. 

The alpha then begins to start drawing Baekhyun’s face before he forgets all those tiny little details he just witnessed. “You can move, Baekhyun,” his tone is laced with rapidly growing arousal, pants terrible at trying to cover the visible bulge.

Baekhyun hardens his grip on the marble bathtub and starts to softly move the plug inside him, creating waves on the water, ruining the overall silence inside their room, aroma candles burning and making a milky smoke fill the room.

With the fabric getting wetter and wetter due to water splashing, Chanyeol is able to see the little pink nubs peeking through the material. He is sure the slightly scratchy fabric is creating a delectable friction against the omega’s nipples which only tests his patience.

He would never imagine painting to be as hard as this when Baekhyun gently moves on the thick glass plug, letting out tiny, bubbly moans, and mixing them with gasps, letting the sound bounce away from the walls.

“Chanyeol, it feels so good,” the alpha smirks and continues painting, already finished with Baekhyun’s face, moving onto his swan-like neck and naked shoulders, candles doing an amazing job at accentuating his collarbones along with Chanyeol’s mark, still painted red from the previous night.

His collarbones are littered in love bites, some blooming a pretty purple color while others remain as red as Baekhyun’s lips and cheeks whenever he is having sex.

“Tell me more, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tries not to rush, enduring the heavy feel of lust that erupts inside every time Baekhyun moans. “Tell me what you feel.”

“I feel so stretched,” Baekhyun starts to blabber and the hand holding the plug starts to tremble, the omega obviously nearing his peak. “The glass was so cold in the beginning, made me clench so much.”

Chanyeol groans and curses at himself for teaching the smaller how to talk dirty without feeling embarrassed, although the alpha would forever feel his heart skipping a beat or two when the omega got shy.

“And I feel like it almost reaches places only your cock is able to reach when pounding,” Baekhyun moans extremely loud, hand slipping from the edge to reach for his hard aroused nipples to rub at them through the material of his dress - although Chanyeol doesn’t even know how that could be called a dress. “Oh my god! Chanyeol! Alpha!” The smaller trembles and splashes the water everywhere when he stands up, shrugging the wet fabric away. 

He carefully steps out of the water and walks up to Chanyeol, gets on his knees, the shimmering eyeliner around his beautiful eyes now leaking and creating an illusion as if the omega is crying with sparkles. 

And Chanyeol totally buys that, because to him, his little mate is not a human. Not just an omega.

He is an angel, a work of art, not even comparable to his drawings.

Baekhyun looks at the painting. “Can you finish it later?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know where the smaller is going but proceeds to nod anyway. “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun turns around and spreads his asscheeks, the plug still nestled deep inside him. “Fuck me?”

Chanyeol can’t say no.


End file.
